Seven Minutes In Heaven
by AccioTintin
Summary: Alfred is throwing a party! One of the games is 7 Minutes In Heaven, and it's Feliciano and Ludwig's turn! Rated T for swears


The first thing Feliciano said when he and Ludwig were shoved into a closet together at one of Alfred's parties was, "What game are we playing again?"

"It's called _seven minutes in heaven_, but we are not participating." Ludwig said sternly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the closet farthest away from Feliciano. "Oh, how do you play?" Feliciano asked, clapping his hands excitedly. Ludwig rubbed his brow and said lowly, "You have to stay in a closet with someone for seven minutes and do whatever you want."

"Can I make pasta?"

"No I don't mean like that. You get to do whatever you want _to each other_." Ludwig said dryly, and Feliciano cocked an eyebrow, "I still don't get it."

"Well, usually, people who get put into closets together… you know, kiss and stuff. But we're not going to."

"Why not? You've kissed me before."

"Yes, on the cheek, and it's not the same, Feliciano. Just shut up. We have four minutes left, we can wait it out."

A minute passed.

"Ludwig, what if… What if I want to kiss you?" Feliciano asked nervously. Ludwig noticed Feliciano's voice sounded closer in the dark. "What? Don't be silly… You do?"

"Yes. Can we please play the game?" Feliciano asked, almost begging, and Ludwig sighed. "Fine, but only a quick one-"

Feliciano practically threw himself onto Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his neck and smashing their lips together. Ludwig hit the side of the wardrobe with a _bang, _the smaller boy putting all he had into the most passionate kiss Ludwig had ever experienced. Ludwig had no idea Feliciano had that sort of strength, and he gave in, his gloved hands coming to rest on Feliciano's hips as he sank into the kiss.

"Thirty seconds!" Alfred's excited voice came from outside the door. Ludwig gently pushed against Feliciano, who got the message and let go. Then light flooded the closet and Ludwig calmly walked out, not glancing twice at Feliciano.

"A stupid game." Mumbled Ludwig.

"What a great game!" Cried Feliciano.

Ludwig sat himself down on the couch and was promptly handed another shot of vodka by Ivan. He quickly thanked him, and then saw Feliciano giggling with Lovino. Then suddenly Lovino glared at Ludwig with the most disgusted look he could muster. Ludwig looked down at his shot and swore internally at Feliciano. _Why would he tell his brother about that?! He knows Lovino despises me!_

Ludwig then noticed that Francis and Arthur were next to go into the wardrobe. Seven minutes later, they erupted. Francis was looking as suave as he had when he went in, although Arthur was shirtless and sporting a rather obvious erection. He then stumbled and fell, giggling foolishly into the arms of Alfred, making Ludwig laugh a little. Then Feliciano sat by Ludwig and grabbed onto one of his arms, cuddling up to his side and attempting to plant his lips on his cheek.

"No- Get off of me, Feliciano. Your brother wants to slice me up as it is." Ludwig hissed, shaking himself free. Feliciano pouted.

"Don't you like me? We kissed, remember?"

"Yeah, in a closet, during a game of seven minutes of heaven, Feliciano. Out here, that means nothing." Ludwig explained, and Feliciano sighed sadly, before standing up and saying quietly, "I was afraid you'd say that." And then he turned and left. His place was quickly taken by Lovino.

"You listen to me and you listen well, you greasy potato eating slut."

"Pardon-"

"Shut up, you little shit. I hate that you and Feli got partnered up for _seven minutes in a rape dungeon,_ but it happened, and I know what happened in there because Feli told me, and I want to hurt you for it. But if he leaves this party looking like that, and he comes to me tomorrow upset, motherfucker, I will tear you apart. You will not make my brother feel that way, you are to cheer him up, or face the consequences. _Ciao_, bitch." With that, Lovino got up and walked away, leaving Ludwig wide eyed and rather frightened. He downed his shot of vodka, grabbed another one, downed that, and then got to his feet to find Feliciano.

After a few minutes of wandering around in Alfred's garden, he found Feliciano sitting underneath a tree by a pond. From where he was standing, Ludwig could see Feliciano's tears glistening in the moonlight. Guilt rocked through his core and he made his way over to his fragile friend.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, and Feliciano sighed.

"I feel… Like I do everything wrong. I do, don't I? I always mess things up. I am stupid, and I don't understand things. I should have known you don't really like me, you were only playing that game with me because you had to. Maybe I should just... fade away."

"Feliciano, please, don't talk like that. You're not stupid, you just learn slowly. You do things right, like making pasta, and retreating. You do those two things very well indeed. Stop doubting yourself." Ludwig sat beside Feliciano and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, I lie to myself about a lot of things. One of them, happens to be how I feel about you. I blame it on fatherly instinct, but deep down… I know it's something else. Feliciano, _Ich liebe dich_. _Ich liebe dich sehr viel_."

"Really?" Feliciano asked, a broad smile crossing his face. Ludwig nodded and Feliciano once again threw his arms around Ludwig, capturing his lips in his own. This time, Ludwig didn't deny anything. He knew he liked it, he knew he loved Feliciano, and he knew, from then on, every minute with Feliciano would be heaven.

**Translations:**

**_Ciao: _****Bye.**

**_Ich liebe dich: _****I love you.**

**_Ich liebe dich sehr viel_****: I love you a lot.**


End file.
